Engineer
The Engineer specializes in machinery. Natural curiosity, ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields, and eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design, build and repair a variety of deadly contraptions The Engineer's birthplace is from Bee Cave, Texas, in the United States of America. Strategy *Use a Sentry gun with a combination of Dispensers to help protect yourself in battle. *You can do more than just maintain your buildings. Fight a little to help your team. *Careful where you place your sentries. They can get destroyed in the middle of nowhere. *You can climb onto your Dispenser/Sentry gun by jumping and crouching onto it. *Sappers placed by spies are deadly weapons against your building; keep watch for the HUD display saying a sapper has been placed on your buildings. Sappers will disable your building and if not get in time and saved, the building will be destroyed! *Spy-check once in a while, they're tend to be spies near you plotting for a sapping attack! *On defense (BLU team for Payload, or Attack/Defend) build teleporters to strengthen the team and reduce chances of losing. Machinery The Engineer can build 4 type of structures: Sentry Gun, Dispenser, Teleporter Entrance, and the Teleporter Exit. He depends on Metal for his structures to build, repair, and upgrade. Each level costs 200 Metal, the highest the Engineer can hold at the time, until level 3. Note that repairing the Teleporter Entrance or vice versa will upgrade both (if you hit your Wrench to upgrade a Teleporter Entrance, as well the Teleporter Exit is also upgraded). Sentry Gun The Sentry Gun is one of the most common Engineer building being placed, as it serves a defensive measure. It team]]costs 130 Metal to build one. Level 1 is a plain sentry gun, being the basic, dealing minimal damage. It has a base health of 150. If the Wrangler is equipped, the health boosts to 450 effectively. It has an average damage per second (DPS) of 64 (16 per shot * 4 shot/sec). If the Wrangler is equipped, the DPS will be 128 (16*4)*2. It has an ammunition count of 150 rounds. Level 2 has a little more power, as it grows two turrets, making them more deadlier. It has a base health of 180. If the Wrangler is equipped, the health boosts to 540 effectively. It has an average damage per second of 128 (16 per shot * 8 shot/sec). If the Wrangler is equipped, the DPS will be 256 (16*8)*2. It has an ammunition count of 200 rounds. Level 3 comes with a rocket launcher that reloads every time the rockets fire. Engineers usually try to get to this level before the round ends to help their team's defense. Rockets can cause a minor Knockback. It has a base health of 216. If the Wrangler is equipped, the health boosts to 648 effectively. It has an average damage per second of 128 (16 per shot * 8 shot/sec). If the Wrangler is equipped, the DPS will be 256 (16*8)*2. It has an ammunition count of 200 rounds, with 20 rocket salvos (4 * 20 = 80 rockets in total fired, 4 at the time, 20 quadruple groups). Combat Mini-Sentry Gun 's Combat Mini-Sentry gun ]] The Combat Mini-Sentry gun is a miniature size of a Sentry Gun, only costing 100 Metal to make, compared to 130 of a normal sentry gun. However, it requires the Gunslinger to be active. It builds four times faster than a Sentry Gun, just getting ready in less than 3 seconds. This is great for defensive measures. However, it can not be upgraded or repaired. It gains health through damage against it, making it harder to destroy. It has the ability to fire 50% faster than a level 1 sentry gun and a 35% turning speed. However, its damage per second (DPS) is 48 (compared to level 1 sentry of 64) making it a little inefficient. It drops less Metal when destroyed which be picked up by having less than 200 Metal, and walking over the building's Gibs. Dispenser The Dispenser is one of the useful for other teammates because it supplies the players with health and ammunition as well to Engineers, metal in a certain radius. It team.]]costs 100 Metal to make. Level 1 gives 10 health and 20% ammunition per second, and 150 health. Level 2 gives 15 health and 30% ammunition per second, and 180 health. Level 3 gives 20 health and 40% ammunition per second, and 216 health. Teleporter The Teleporter is an essential feature most Engineers use to transport players 's teleporter without an exit or an entrance (inactive)]]from long distances to close as enemy lines to support his team. They recharge depending on what their level is below. If one of the two teleporters are missing, the other one that has been built will appear inactive, not spinning. It costs 125 Metal each entrance and exit. Level 1 has a recharge time of 10 seconds (entrance), and 150 health. Level 2 has a recharge time of 5 seconds (entrance), and 180 health. Level 3 has a recharge time of 3 seconds (entrance), and 216 health. Category:Classes Category:Engineer